Consumer interest in personal health has led to a variety of personal health monitoring devices being offered on the market. Such devices, until recently, tended to be complicated to use and were typically designed for use with one activity, for example, bicycle trip computers.
Advances in sensors, electronics, and power source miniaturization have allowed the size of personal health monitoring devices, also referred to herein as “biometric tracking,” “biometric monitoring,” or simply “wearable” devices, to be offered in extremely small sizes that were previously impractical. The number of applications for these devices is increasing as the processing power and component miniaturization for wearable devices improves.
In addition, wearable devices may be used to authenticate a user (e.g., via biometric input or a passcode), in order to authorize a user of the device to perform certain tasks. Such tasks may include mobile payments, keyless entry, etc. which may be performed when the user has been authenticated with the wearable device, but not when the user has been de-authenticated from the wearable device.